Setiap Cowok Pasti Punya Satu atau Dua -Piiip-
by karikazuka
Summary: Mari kita berkenalan dengan Hijikata, murid kelas 3 SMP yang terkenal preman tapi manis! \HijiMitsu/ 3Z, humor, fluff!


" _Ha'i minna_ , hari ini kita kedatangan satu murid baru," kata Gintoki dengan tatapan malas seperti biasanya saat ia mengajar. Ia menoleh pada pintu depan ruangan kelas 3Z dan seseorang yang sedari tadi menunggu di luar masuk dengan langkah tegap. "Perkenalkan dirimu." Ginpachi duduk di kursi dekat jendela yang disediakan untuk guru dan menumpangkan kaki kanannya ke paha kirinya yang terbalut celana panjang formal.

Sosok berkuncir satu itu memandang ke seluruh ruangan kelas yang berisi berbagai macam siswa (dan ras?) dengan matanya yang menyorot tajam. Beberapa anak mulai gelisah sementara sisanya hanya memandang setengah mengantuk dan tidak peduli. Murid baru ini menarik napas dan mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Hijikata Toshirou. _Yoroshiku_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Setiap Cowok Pasti Punya Satu atau Dua –Piiiiip-**

 **Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi**

 **Hijikata x Mitsuba FanFiction**

 **Humor(?), Fluff, so much parody(?)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ya ... Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ya ..." Ginpachi mengeluarkan permen lolipop dari dalam kantong jas putihnya, membuka bungkusnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut lalu menjilatinya penuh penghayatan

1 menit.

15 menit.

25 menit.

Hijikata mulai merasa pegal-pegal di area betisnya. Lihat pelipisnya bahkan mulai berkeringat.

"Woi lama banget! Kelasnya sudah dimulai dari 30 menit yang lalu! Sampai kapan kami harus melihatmu menjilati lolipop itu!" teriak Shinpachi yang tidak tahan untuk melakukan pekerjaannya di kelas ini. Ahli _tsukkomi_ , tentunya.

"Me-Menjilat?! Ah Ginpachi- _sensei_ , jilati juga seluruh tubuhku dengan lidahmu!" teriak Sacchan yang posisi duduknya paling depan dengan papan tulis. Ia bahkan sudah berdiri bersiap untuk mendekati Ginpachi yang masih sibuk dengan permen lolipopnya.

" _Dame yo,_ Sarutobi _-san_. Kita masih berada di jam pelajaran tahu," kata Otae yang duduk tak jauh dari sana sambil melemparkan sepatu ke kepala Sacchan.

" _Sensei_ , lagi-lagi dia memamerkan bekal makan siangnya padaku," kali ini Okita yang bicara sambil menunjuk Kagura yang sedang sibuk makan dan setengah pamer isi makanannya pada Sougo.

Kagura makan sosis goreng dan nasinya tak peduli, sedikit menyeringai dan menggoyang-goyangkan sosisnya yang berbentuk gurita.

Ginpachi berdiri, membuang tongkat sisa permen lolipopnya ke tempat sampah dan mengetuk meja dengan penghapus papan tulis. "Harap tenang!" katanya tegas namun berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang malas. "Kalian ini tidak bisa diam atau tidak, ada guru maupun tidak ada guru selalu saja berisik. Terutama kalian, Sarutobi dan Shinpachi! Bisakah kalian tidak berteriak—Ginpachi mulai mengomel, bukannya melanjutkan acara perkenalan murid baru yang sudah jadi patung di sampingnya.

' _Sampai kapan aku harus berdiri seperti ini_!' batin Hijikata dalam hati, menatap penuh kesal dan dendam pada guru barunya yang baru ditemuinya sekitar 35 menit yang lalu. Kakinya sudah terasa kaku dan tumitnya mulai mati rasa.

"—ya jadi begitu. Karena Hijikata- _kun_ tidak naik kelas 3 kali dan pindah sekolah sebanyak 6 kali, jadi ia akan sekelas dengan kalian," kata Ginpachi menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Hijikata mendelik dan berteriak dalam hati, ' _Kenapa tiba-tiba nyasar ke sini? Dan kenapa kau bercerita masalah itu, guru goblok?! Harusnya masalah seperti itu adalah rahasia kan? Kenapa kau membongkar aibku, hah?!'_

" _Sensei,_ apa kau menganggap kami ini kelas buangan?" tanya Sougo yang mulai mengabaikan Kagura yang masih saja memamerkan makanannya. Pasalnya ia sudah berhasil mencuri satu sosis gurita milik gadis itu diam-diam dan mengunyahnya dengan santai.

"Oi itu sosisku, Sadis!" bentak Kagura yang kemudian bangkit dan menarik dan melebar-lebarkan mulut Sougo agar mengeluarkan sosisnya yang telah dicuri.

"Okita- _kun_ , Kagura, kalau kalian berulah lagi selama pelajaranku akan kuberikan tugas mengepel lantai satu, dua, dan tiga pulang sekolah nanti," kata Ginpachi tenang.

Keduanya langsung duduk dengan posisi tegak dan rapi. Hanya saja Kagura masih sibuk mengunyah sisa nasi di mulutnya.

"Ya jadi ..." Ginpachi berhenti lagi dan mengeluarkan satu permen lolipop dari kantong jas putihnya, "Kalian harus berteman baik dengan teman baru kalian, Himuroto Kenshin."

"Hijikata Toushirou!" kata Hijikata tidak tahan lagi, dia punya bakat ber- _tsukkomi_ rupanya. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa diam saja ketika disamakan dengan karakter lain, meski ia sama tampannya dengan karakter itu plus rambut kuncir kudanya.

" _Sensei_ , tolong jangan bawa-bawa karakter _anime_ lain di fanfic ini," kata Shinpachi mulai lelah untuk _tsukkomi_. Pasalnya setiap ber- _tsukkomi_ ia selalu diabaikan, kalau tidak diabaikan ya kena marah.

" _Sensei,_ menurutku dia lebih mirip Kamamiya Kaoru ketimbang Himuroto Kenshin. Lihat rambut panjangnya yang hitam dan poni V nya, pasti ia membaginya jadi belah tengah kalau sudah malam," komentar Kondo yang duduk paling belakang.

"Apa maksudnya itu, Otae- _chan_?" tanya Kyuubei yang duduk tepat di sebelah Otae, sama sekali tidak paham.

Otae tersenyum dan melemparkan kamus bahasa Jepang-Inggris super tebal ke kepala Kondo. "Itu adalah hal yang tidak seharusnya kau tahu, Kyuu- _chan_. Shinpachi _mo na_."

" _Nande ore mo Ane-ue?!_ "

"Nah Kenru- _kun_ , kau bisa duduk di sebelah gorila yang ada di pojok sana," kata Ginpachi seraya menunjuk Kondo yang duduk dan melambaikan tangannya bersemangat di belakang. Lelaki itu rupanya sangat senang memiliki teman baru di belakang sana.

"Kenru _-kun_ ' _tte dare_?! Kau malah menciptakan karakter tidak jelas!"

Hijikata dengan menahan kesal sekaligus malu berjalan ke belakang. Sejenak ia bisa melihat ada sosok perempuan, bertelinga kucing sedang menatapnya sambil berbisik-bisik pada seorang gadis berkuncir yang memakai rok panjang dan gadis berambut panjang hitam yang pucat.

"Gawat, murid baru itu menatapku. Dia pasti naksir berat padaku."

"Catherine, kau hanya ke GR-an, lagi pula dia sebenarnya melihat telinga kucingmu yang cabul."

"Mungkin dia kepikiran artis porno yang kemarin malam dia tonton?"

"Dia berpikiran mesum dengan telinga kucingku?! _Kimoii!_ "

Huek. Plis deh.

" _Ore, Kondo isao_. Salam kenal ya," kata sosok lelaki yang dipanggil gorila tadi sambil nyengir lebar. "Ulang tahunku tanggal 4 September, makanan kesukaanku adalah kare, lalu orang yang kutaksir—"

" _Ore Hasegawa._ Semua memanggilku dengan nama Madao," kata Hasegawa yang duduk di depan Hijikata. "Kabari aku kalau kau punya kenalan yang bisa memberikan kerja sambilan ya!"

Lelaki berponi V itu bingung bereaksi seperti apa, jadi ia hanya mengangguk kaku saja dan mengeluarkan buku tulisnya.

"Ya, kita mulai pelajaran hari ini. Buka JUMP volume 20 halaman 125."

"Hoiiiii! Kita sekarang harusnya belajar Bahasa Jepang, kenapa malah jadi JUMP?!"

Hijikata berharap ia bisa sabar menghadapi isi kelas yang isinya tidak ada yang waras ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oi Toshi! Ayo kita main basket!" panggil Kondo sambil melambaikan tangannya riang pada Hijikata yang baru saja masuk ke lapangan olahraga bagian dalam.

Sayangnya Hijikata memilih untuk menghiraukan panggilan lelaki itu dan malah pergi untuk mengambil bola lain untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah Kondo- _san_ , kita main saja sekarang," kata Sougo diikuti beberapa siswa lain yang mengangguk setuju. "Kita panggil saja orang lain untuk mengisi tempat yang kosong. Oi China, isi tempat sisa ini supaya kami bisa bermain!"

Kagura yang sedang asyik-asyiknya bermain lempar tangkap bola dengan Otae menoleh dan berteriak, " _Teme,_ memangnya siapa kau bisa menyuruh-nyuruhku, hah?! Shinpachi, kau 'kan menganggur, buruan isi tempatnya!"

Shinpachi yang duduk di pinggir lapangan mengeluh, "Tapi aku tidak bisa bermain basket."

"Halah tidak apa-apa, lari-lari saja," jawab Kagura enteng.

"Jadi aku cuma sebagai pelengkap anggota?" tanya Shinpachi sedikit terluka.

Sougo dan yang lainnya mengangguk-angguk.

Sementara Hijikata, Kyuubei sudah mendekatinya sambil membawa bola voli di tangan gadis gadis itu. Nampaknya ia sedikit malu-malu mengajak bermain orang yang baru dikenalnya, tapi karena Matsudaira- _sensei_ sudah menyuruhnya mencari pasangan bermain, apa boleh buat.

"Bisa kau lemparkan bola ini padaku?" tanya Kyuubei dengan wajah malu-malu. Dia jarang sekali mau bicara dengan orang lain selain para perempuan, tapi semua perempuan sudah mendapatkan pasangan mainnya masing-masing.

Hijikata menoleh, kemudian mengangguk. Melempar sebuah bola bukanlah suatu masalah baginya. Ia mengambil bola yang dijulurkan Kyuubei dengan penuh semangat dan mulai melempar bola tersebut.

Tapi Kyuubei malah melemparkan bola itu balik padanya. Hijikata terdiam, sedikit bengong karena bola itu kembali gadis itu yang minta agar bola itu dilempar padanya?

Ah mungkin itu hanya gerak reflek karena Hijikata melemparnya terlalu keras. Kali ini Hijikata melempar dengan sedikit pelan dan lurus.

Dan bola itu kembali lagi padanya.

"Hoi, kenapa kau melemparkan bolanya padaku lagi?" tanya Hijikata sambil melemparkan bola voli itu pada Kyuubei.

"Eh, aku kan mengajakmu bermain lempar tangkap bola. Jadi kau harus melemparnya, dan aku menangkapnya, lalu aku melemparnya, dan kau menangkapnya," kata Kyuubei lagi, melemparkan kembali bola voli pada Hijikata.

"Kukira kau cuma ingin aku melemparkannya sekali!" Hijikata melemparkan bola itu pada Kyuubei dan bergerak pergi. "Lakukan sendiri saja kalau begitu, aku tidak ingin bermain."

"Eh tapi—"

"Kyuu- _chan_ awas!"

"Kyuubei- _san_!"

Suara teriakan histeris di belakang gadis itu membuat Kyuubei menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sebuah bola basket mendekat ke arahnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Ia tidak sempat bereaksi apapun karena bola tersebut sudah berada beberapa senti di hadapannya. Beberapa detik lagi pasti ...

 **Dug!**

Hijikata menangkap bola itu dengan sigapnya dan memantul-mantulkannya di atas lantai. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sedikit terganggu tapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Sebagai gantinya, ia melemparkan bola basket itu ke arah ring kemudian pergi keluar dari lapangan.

"K-Kyuu- _chan_ _daijoubu?"_ tanya Otae yang sudah berlari ke arah Kyuubei dengan ekspresi panik di wajahnya.

" _Gomen gomen_ , kita bermain terlalu seru," kata Kondo sambil tertawa-tawa kaku, minta maaf pada Kyuubei yang masih terbengong-bengong, antara kaget dan takut.

"Apa katamu? Kau hampir melukai seorang perempuan! Bagaimana kalau tadi Hijikata- _kun_ tidak menangkapnya?!" Otae menyalak marah dan melemparkan bola voli tepat ke wajah Kondo.

"Ta-tapi bukan aku yang melempar bolanya Otae- _san_ ," kata Kondo pasrah saja dan memelas.

"Terus siapa?!" tanya Otae marah sambil memandangi tiap orang yang sedang berada di tengah lapangan. Di antaranya, ada seorang yang bersembunyi di balik tiang ring. Otae yakin pasti dia pelakunya, jadi ditatapinya sosok itu dengan tatapan mautnya.

Katsura yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik ring karen takut dilempar bola keluar dengan keringat yang meleleh di sekitar wajahnya. Ia maju dengan langkah kaku dan berusaha untuk tidak mengadakan kontak mata dengan siapapun dan berkata terbata-bata, "Ma-maafkan aku, aku terlalu semangat bermain dengan Elizabeth jadi aku melemparnya terlalu keras. Maafkan aku Kyuubei- _do—san_."

" _Eh, doushita no_? Bukannya aku sudah menyuruh kalian untuk berkumpul dan bermain olahraga masing-masing dengan tenang sementara aku pergi ke minimarket untuk belanja? Kenapa kalian malah menggerombol seperti ini?" Matsudaira masuk dengan pakaian olahraganya dan mengisap rokoknya santai seolah sekarang ia berada di rumahnya sendiri, bukan sekolah. "Sepertinya ada pertengkaran hmmm?"

Semua nampak memucat mendengar nada bicara Matsudaira yang mulai memanjang dan menajam, kecuali Hijikata yang tak mengerti apapun dan menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan saja.

" _Daijoubu, daijoubu_. _Sensei_ juga sering bertengkar waktu muda dulu," kata Matsudaira sambil mengisap rokoknya hikmat. "Tapi kalau bertengkar waktu pelajaran berlangsung ..."

"Ti-tidak _Sensei!_ Kami tidak sedang bertengkar, kok! Ya, kan?" kata Sacchan gugup seraya melayangkan pandangan pada gerombolan Otae dan kawan-kawan.

" _Souka?_ " Asap rokok berhembus keluar dari belah bibir lelaki itu. Matanya menatap gerombolan laki-laki tidak percaya.

Semuanya mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Se-semuanyaaa! Ayo kita lanjut main basket!" kata Kondo memecahkan ketegangan di lapangan itu dan mulai berlari-lari kaku. "Yak, bagus. _Dribble_ yang bagus Sougo!"

"Kondo- _san_ , aku belum melakukan apapun," tanggap Sougo cepat.

"Yak, yak Sougo! _Pass! Pass!_ " Kondo bergerak seolah-olah permainan sudah dimulai dan sedang seru-serunya, padahal belum ada dari mereka yang bergerak maupun memantulkan bola. "Jangan belok sana, di sana ada jebakan Sougo!" teriaknya heboh.

" _Dakara ore nani mo shitenai_ yo," kata Sougo lagi. Ia menggaruk kepalanya antara bingung dan gusar, lalu menemukan seseorang yang cocok untuk menerima bola. " _Ha'i, pass_."

Hijikata menangkap bola basket itu dengan spontan, karena Sougo memang melemparkannya pada dirinya. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, nampak bingung.

"Apa yang kaulakukan Toshiiii! Majuuu!" sorak Kondo lebih heboh lagi.

" _Ikeeeee Toshiiiii!_ " Kagura ikut-ikutan bersorak sambil melemparkan bola voli pada Sougo yang ditangkap Sougo dengan baik dan dilemparkannya balik dengan tatapan sengit. " _Omae wa kitto dekiru aru!"_

"Toshi! Toshi! Toshi!"

Entah kenapa Hijikata jadi terbawa suasana, latar lapangan olahraga yang berisi anak sekelas berubah menjadi lapangan pertandingan dan semua bersorak padanya. Ia langsung berlari sambil men- _dribble_ bola basket yang dibawanya ke ring dan langsung melakukan _slam dunk_.

"Yeeeey!"

"Toshiiii!"

Semua bersorak padanya, seolah dia telah memasukkan skor pada detik-detik terakhir pertandingan penting. Hijikata mengusap peluh di dahinya dengan lengan bajunya, nampak puas dengan kerja kerasnya.

" _Foul._ Orang yang ada di luar garis tidak bisa mendapatkan poin kalau tidak ada di dalam garis lapangan."

Semua menoleh pada Matsudaira yang mengisap rokoknya santai. Wajah mereka memucat.

"Karena kalian berusaha _menipu sensei ... Semuanya_ , lompat jongkok memutari sekolah 10 putaran!"

"Heeeeeeee, _nandeeeeeeeee!_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hahaha! Olahraga yang menyenangkan, ya 'kan, Toshi?" kata Kondo tertawa senang sambil memanggul tas sekolahnya, meski dirinya berjalan dengan kaki melebar dan gemetaran tidak karuan. Persis sekali dengan goyang-goyang aneh _snack_ merek Dori-Dori yang ada di televisi.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Toshi," kata Hijikata sambil memegang lutut kanannya yang linu semua. Hijikata heran kenapa semua orang yang ada di sekolah ini tidak ada yang beres, meski tidak ada yang jahat di antara mereka, sih.

" _Ii jan,_ mau Toshi kek, Toshoin kek, Tohoshinki kek, terima saja namamu," komentara Sougo yang berjalan tertatih-tatih menahan sakit di paha dan betisnya.

"Hahaha, cuma segitu ya kekuatanmu, Sadis?" kata Kagura yang berjalan tak jauh darinya bersama gerombolan perempuan dan Shinpachi—lelaki itu dipapah oleh kakaknya dan Kagura karena tak sanggup berjalan lagi—mengejek Sougo.

Sebuah perempatan muncul di dahi Sougo. "Kau sendiri gemetaran seperti ayam mau melahirkan begitu," katanya mengejek balik.

"Apa katamu?! Minta maaf sama ayam karena sudah menghinanya! Kau gak tahu betapa sakitnya melahirkan telur yang enak!"

"Kagura- _chan_ , Okita- _kun_ , ayam itu bertelur bukan melahirkan," ungkap Otae.

"..."

"..."

Keduanya terdiam, malu. Tapi Sougo terlalu gengsi untuk sekedar memerah jadi ia hanya membuang wajah ke samping.

" _Maa maa,_ ketimbang berantem bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke kedai _okonomiyaki_ saja? Di sana ada _monja_ yang enak!" tawar Kondo sambil melirik Otae harap-harap cemas plus malu-malu. Lumayan, kencan colongan.

"Ehh, kalau semuanya ikut, apa boleh buat." Otae tersenyum manis.

"Ikuuut!"

"Baiklah."

"Kalau Otae- _chan_ ikut, aku juga."

" _Aneue_ ayo kita makan di rumah saja," kata Shinpachi yang setengah sekarat. Ia tidak kuat lagi kalau harus bertahan sampai nanti malam.

"Tapi kita belum belanja, cuma ada telur di rumah," kata Otae sambil berpikir. "Ya sudah, kita masak _tamagoyaki_ saja ya?"

"MONJAYAKI YANG TERBAIK! Ayo kita berangkat sekarang sebelum kehabisan!" Shinpachi mendadak berdiri tegak bahkan berlari di tempat penuh semangat begitu mendengar kata _tamagoyaki_. Lebih baik ia bertahan sampai malam ketimbang harus memakan telur goreng kutukan itu.

Semua sudah setuju, tinggal Hijikata saja yang belum menjawab.

" _Ne,_ Toshi?" Kondo menatapnya dengan bola mata berbinar penuh harap dan tangan mengepal di depan dada.

Hijikata sebenarnya mau pulang saja, tapi melihat semua memandangnya penuh harap—apalagi orang yang setengah _ngebet_ untuk kencan colongan di depannya ini—ia menghela napas dan menjawab, " _Wakatta_."

"Yeeeey! Toshiii!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kondo sepanjang jalan sudah berjalan, melompat-lompat hampir terbang mengetahui Otae mau makan malam dengannya, meskipun dengan teman-teman yang lain, sih. "Ayo, ayo cepat!" katanya bahagia.

"Selamat data—Sou- _chan_!" Sesosok perempuan yang sibuk mengelap meja kayu berminyak di depannya berdiri dan tersenyum. "Wah, semuanya teman sekelasmu?"

Sougo mengangguk, dan berkata, "Ini Shimura bersaudara, Yagyuu- _san_ dan monyet luar angkasa."

Kagura menendang kaki Sougo marah dan berkata, "Kagura _aru_!"

Sougo membalasnya dengan menjewer pipi Kagura, terlalu lelah untuk menendang balik.

Mitsuba tertawa dan memperkenalkan dirinya pada masing-masing teman Sougo.

"Mitsuba- _san_ , lama tidak jumpa!" kata Kondo yang baru saja masuk ke kedai itu sambil merangkul seseorang yang berwajah merengut-merengut tampan.

"Dan itu, Hijikata- _san_. Murid baru," kata Sougo menambahkan di tengah perkelahian kecilnya dengan gadis berambut oranye yang tengah menggigit tangannya.

Hijikata sebenarnya sedang sebal beberapa detik yang lalu karena diseret-seret paksa, namun ia mendadak lupa semuanya ketika melihat sosok gadis berambut pasir yang tingginya tak lebih dari bahunya itu berdiri di hadapannya. Seketika ia berdiri kaku dan membuka mulutnya, "A-aa. Hijikata Toushirou."

Apa tadi? Ia tadi bilang apa? Hijikata bahkan tidak yakin ia berkata apa semenjak membuka mulut tadi. Rasanya ia hanya mangap-mangap saja seperti ikan kehabisan air.

Namun sepertinya ia tidak hanya mangap-mangap saja, karena gadis itu tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya sopan. "Mitsuba _desu._ Terima kasih sudah mau berteman dengan adikku," katanya dengan senyuman manis.

 _Jadi namanya Mitsuba._

"O-oo." Hijikata membalas dengan membungkukkan badannya sopan. Entah kenapa rasanya gugup menerima senyuman manis dari seorang gadis. Seumur-umur belum ada gadis yang mau tersenyum manis padanya, kecuali ada maunya.

 _Mitsuba ya._

"Mitsuba- _san_ , kami lapaaaar. _Monjayaki-_ nya masih ada, kan?" tanya Kondo sambil memegangi perutnya dan mengetuk-ngetuknya.

Mitsuba terkesiap sesaat kemudian berkata, "Tentu, porsi besar ya?" Gadis itu kemudian berjalan setengah berlari menuju ruangan dalam mengambil adonan _monjayaki_.

 _Okita Mitsuba._

"Toshi, apa yang kaulakukan? Ayo duduk!" kata Kagura saat melihat Hijikata berdiri mematung sementara semuanya sudah duduk dengan rapi menanti makanan.

Hijikata menoleh, nampak agak bingung dan menjawab, "Aa."

"Toshiiii, kenapa wajahmu merah?"

"Eh, benar! Apa kau sakit?"

"Kurasa ruangan ini terlalu panas untuknya."

Hijikata mengerutkan alisnya. " _Dare akaku natte?!_ Biasa saja, kok." Lelaki itu mengelak sambil mengambil buku menu dan membacanya.

"Toshi, bukunya terbalik."

"Aku memang biasa membaca menu dengan terbalik! Jangan dipikirkan!"

Sougo yang sedari tadi tak bersuara, memandangi lelaki itu dalam diam. Sekali lihat, lelaki itu sudah tahu apa yang sebenarnya barusan terjadi.

"Oi Sadis, cuma kau yang belum memilih isi adonannya," kata Kagura membuyarkan pikiran lelaki itu.

" _Bacon_."

Mungkin cuma perasaannya?

 **-TBC-**

 _Yoroshiku_ : salam kenal

 _Dame yo_ : Jangan dong, tidak boleh

Shinpachi _mo na_ : Shinpachi juga ya

 _Nande ore mo Ane-ue?!_ : Kenapa aku juga, kakak?!

Kenru _-kun_ ' _tte dare_?!: Kenru- _kun_ itu siapa coba?!

 _Kimoii!_ : Menjijikkaan!

 _Ore: Aku_ (bahasanya cowok, kalau cewek: _watashi_ )

 _Teme: brengsek_

Kyuu- _chan_ _daijoubu?:_ Kyuu- _chan_ kau baik-baik saja?

 _Gomen gomen:_ maaf maaf, sori sori

 _Eh, doushita no_?: Eh, kenapa?

 _Souka?:_ Begitu kah?

 _Dakara ore nani mo shitenai_ yo: Makanya (sudah kubilang) aku gak (belum) ngapa-ngapain

 _Ha'i, pass:_ Yak, _pass_

 _Ikeeeee Toshiiiii!_ : Majuuuuuu Toshiiiii!

 _Omae wa kitto dekiru aru!:_ Kamu pasti bisaaaaa!

 _nandeeeeeeeee!_ : Kenapaaaaaa!

 _Ii jan:_ Gak papa lah

 _Maa maa: well well_

 _Ne,_ Toshi?: Ya 'kan, Toshi?

 _Wakatta:_ aku mengerti, (gaulnya orang jawa sih: Ya wes(?) atau yaudah)

 _Dare akaku natte?!:_ Siapa yang memerah?!

Himuroto Kenshin dan Kamamiya Kaoru itu parodi Samurai X, kalau ada yang gak ngerti ya XD

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Panjang ya XD #elapkeringet

Fic ini sudah kugarap berbulan-bulan lamanya, tapi baru jadi sekarang. Mau kupotong di 2000 words tapi nanggung, belum ketemu Mitsuba.

Fic ini khusus kubuat untuk yang ngerasa sedih, gak terima dan geregetan sama Mitsuba arc, huhuhu aku gak terima berat endingnya miris gitu. Kasian tiga-tiganya D": cerita ini isinya bakalan yang lucu-lucu dan fluff dari Hijikata dan Mitsuba, sempilin dikit juga Okikagu karena aku suka mereka XDDD

Terus yang minta langsung lanjut, aku gak jamin bisanya kapan entah cepat entah lambat entah kapan(?) karena aku gak bisa bikin fic humor kalau gak ada waktu, perasaan yang baik, selera humor, dan ide. Doakan saja secepetnya dapet.

Lucu gak sih? Aku gak yakin juga? Tapi aku tiap baca ulang buat meriksa typo, aku selalu ketawa XD semoga lucu deh ya...

Akhir kata, aku mau pesan dan kesan kalian buat fic ini ya! Concrit diperbolehkan banget! Cuma semangatin supaya update juga boleh banget lhooo!

Ditunggu ya!

 **Karikazuka**


End file.
